1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thermal printer having a thermal head.
2. Background Information
A thermal printer that performs printing with a thermal head is well known. In such thermal printer, prior to the start of the printing operation, it is necessary to preheat the thermal head. Furthermore, it is necessary to convey the paper to the printing position prior to the start of the printing operation. In known technologies, these preheating operation and paper conveyance operation are performed serially. For example, as shown in FIG. 7, a mechanical preparatory operation such as the conveyance of the paper is performed first, at the end of which the preheating operation is performed.
In the case shown in FIG. 7, since the preheating operation and the mechanical preparatory operation are performed serially, it takes a long time before the thermal printer is ready for the actual printing operation. Furthermore, where the preheating operation is performed before the mechanical preparatory operation, since the preheating operation and the mechanical preparatory operation are performed serially, the temperature of the thermal head is not checked until the mechanical preparatory operation is at least half way complete. This tends to result in overheating of the thermal head, which undesirably shortens the useful life of the thermal head.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved thermal printer that overcomes the above described problems. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.